


筑巢行为 冰宇 ABO

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 帮我家先生发文啦！作者: 桑吉先生





	筑巢行为 冰宇 ABO

帮我家先生发文啦！

作者: 桑吉先生

筑巢行为  
季肖冰回家的时候，高瀚宇正瘫在沙发上看电视。  
毯子下鼓起的肚皮已经比他刚刚发现时要更高几分了，但这家伙今天居然直播举铁。  
虽然比他以前举得重量轻了很多，但季肖冰看见的时候也吓得一哆嗦。  
高瀚宇之前在家也会锻炼一下，跑跑步什么的，但健身房确实好久没见他去了。一是那里alpha的气味太重，不打抑制剂后，那味道简直冲着天灵盖儿来的；二是他顶着个大肚子穿着紧身的健身服，比当明星还备受关注。  
“饿了没？”  
“没，吃了一下午零食，”高瀚宇说话带着鼻音，季肖冰以为他感冒了，连忙过去看他，发现那家伙眯着眼，一副困到头点地的样子。  
“那你先睡会儿，我去煮个粥，再过会儿烧饭阿姨就来了。”  
“不……大爷你过来，”高瀚宇拉住他的衣摆，把人扯了回来拉开了外套拉链，整张脸埋进了季肖冰腹部柔软的毛衣里深深吸了一大口。  
“我觉得吸猫真的有yin，”高瀚宇又把他抱紧了一些，满足的喟叹声表示出此刻的愉悦，“我今天浑身难受，总觉得缺点什么，你回来我就好多了。”  
季肖冰不好意思的笑了，摸了摸鼻子，把双手放在高瀚宇的脖子附近，像安抚小狗那样摩挲着他的发尾。  
“不是情话的意思，是真的浑身难受，”高瀚宇仰起头，皱着眉头看他。  
“所以你就去直播举铁？”  
“也不全是，我粉丝说我好久没营业了，我让他们看看我还是生龙活虎的，没被你始乱终弃。”  
季肖冰叹了口气，营业方式千千万，为什么高瀚宇要举铁，他看了直播也明白。  
一个月前他和高瀚宇公开，提前上车补票，可前面高瀚宇在外拍了好几个月的戏都没人见过季肖冰去看他。  
好多记者都写他温柔顾家的人设崩塌，伴侣怀孕了都不闻不问。  
高瀚宇咽不下这口气，怼天怼地怼空气，愣是一边举铁一边给自己立了个意外怀孕，后知后觉，身体强壮，不需修养的彪悍人设。  
他也没说谎，只是忽悠着大家以为他们早就在一起了。  
他自己唠嗑唠得开心，把粉丝都快吓傻了。连忙喊着哥哥你别举了，我们不喊你营业了快回家躺着吧！  
高瀚宇还真不爱听这些，上了跑步机一边走一边给人家科普健身对怀孕的好处，以及肚子里那娃打戏都没掉的坚韧度。  
末了还补充他那时候不知道自己中标了，不是故意祸害小小糕的。  
季肖冰知道他心里有数，这家伙看着又虎又野，但对孩子很上心，什么能干什么不能干，他规矩的很。  
对此，高瀚宇归结于自从揣崽后，他一直没有散去的心慌感。  
总觉得缺点什么，但季肖冰回来后就好了。  
“你是不是，筑巢太少了？”季肖冰其实不太好意思问，他和高瀚宇虽然补了结婚证，但没补上告白恋爱求婚这一系列基本步骤。要说些亲密之人才会说的话时，总觉得有点害羞。  
但高瀚宇一点都不害羞，他肉眼可见的呆住了。  
季肖冰脑子里那个最不可能但是唯一解释的结论，现在明晃晃的站到了最前排。  
“你不会筑巢啊……”  
“啊？”高瀚宇在沙发上盘腿坐直，一双眼睛睁得大大的，捧着肚子一副做错事的乖学生模样。  
这家伙，居然怀孕7个多月了，从未筑巢一次？！  
他心得多大？  
这要别人，Alpha不在身边六个月，都得抑郁症了！  
季肖冰又一想，他当时什么都没留给高瀚宇，除了个鳄鱼娃娃，巧妇都难为无米之炊，他高瀚宇拿什么玩意儿筑巢？  
季肖冰轻轻咳了一声不敢看他，心里一阵阵的内疚，弯下腰在对方腺体上安抚的亲了一下，“你先睡会儿，我去煮粥。”  
高瀚宇看着自家大爷进了厨房，便又侧躺下，拿出手机搜索这个‘筑巢’到底有什么重要的。  
他们家是标准的传统工薪家庭，他离家也早，没人给他传授过那方面的知识。他们那辈儿的父母，都指望着他们长大了结婚了自动就会造小孩过夫妻生活了。可他们那些小孩都是从日本小老师那里学到的技巧大全，还都特么是虚假效果。他酒后乱性被标记了连药都不知道吃，更别提‘筑巢’这么居家的孕期行为了。  
高瀚宇在手机上划了两页还都是人流和不孕不育广告，实在支不住眼皮便打算睡醒再看。  
季肖冰炖上粥回来看见那家伙已经睡了，嘴巴半张，手机掉在地毯上，屏幕还亮着，搜索界面是‘筑巢具体要干嘛’。  
他无奈的笑了笑，去卧室换了居家服，拿出了自己白天贴身穿着的白衬衣，围巾和一床毛毯。  
沙发上的人睡得不熟，手指和腿还偶尔动一动。季肖冰轻手轻脚的先用白衬衣把他上身盖住，再用毛毯将人裹了个严实，最后把围巾放在他脸旁边。  
高瀚宇非常给面子的吸了下鼻子，然后稍微翻了个身，整张脸埋了进去。  
季肖冰不禁露出傻笑，眉眼弯弯的，满足的坐到沙发边的地毯上，靠着高瀚宇的小腿，眼睛盯着对方，想一直盯到他醒过来。  
烧饭的阿姨轻手轻脚的进来，做完饭后又轻手轻脚的离开了，走之前还像自己家媳妇怀了孩子似的，对着熟睡的高瀚宇笑的十分慈祥。  
季肖冰亲了下对方的手指头，高瀚宇一动都没动，他又轻轻唤了两声，对方才悠悠转醒。  
“吃饭了。”  
高瀚宇揉了把脸，昏昏沉沉的坐起来，像个Windows98系统似的花了十三分半开机后，看着自己周围季肖冰的衣物愣了愣，“给我塞这么多东西盖着干嘛？家里又不冷。”  
“这就是筑巢啊，不觉得睡得好些了么？”  
高瀚宇回想了一下，“跟你和我睡的时候差不多……”  
“这个是我不在家的时候用的，在家你睡我就行。”  
“真的？”高瀚宇听到季大爷居然跟他开huang腔，惊讶得眼珠子都要瞪出来了，穿拖鞋的时候整个人赖在人家身上，抱着人家的胳膊追问是不是真的对他有‘邪念’。  
季肖冰说完耳朵就红了，不再多说一句，驾着人去餐桌吃饭，努力维持自己正人君子的最后一丝坚持。

晚上睡觉的时候，季肖冰打开衣柜，指着从最左边的衬衣毛衣到最右边的风衣羽绒服说，“这些都可以拿出来筑巢，我不在家的时候你要是难受，就拿出来堆在床上，自己躺进去，能舒服很多。”  
“因为有你的味道吗？”  
“不全是，Omega不仅仅是孕期，被标记后会有很强的依赖心，Alpha不在身边的时候时不时会觉得没有安全感，信息素和与Alpha有关的东西都能起到镇定作用，”季肖冰说的看了看高瀚宇，“虽然在你身上不太明显。”  
高瀚宇笑了，“你这样说话好像展耀哦。”  
季肖冰看着坐在床上捧着肚子满脸傻气的高瀚宇回他，“你这样子一点都不像白羽瞳。”  
高瀚宇瞥了下嘴，钻进被子里，侧躺着用手臂支着头，挤出来的肱二头肌和有力的骨骼线条顶着薄薄的睡衣料子凸显出来。  
他拍了拍怀里的位置，给了季肖冰一个不容拒绝的眼神。  
被召唤的Alpha顺从的躺过去，给他把额前的碎发拨到一边，露出清晰的眉眼来，“现在像了。”  
高瀚宇因为被撩刘海，一下子破功，‘噗’的一声笑倒在季肖冰身上，两只手像个小仓鼠似的，乖巧的折在胸前，整个人缩成了大大的一团。  
“大爷，你真的对我没什么邪恶想法？”高瀚宇从下方抬着脑袋看他，满脸跃跃欲试的兴奋感。  
“你别喊我‘大爷’我就有。”  
“那行啊！”高瀚宇一下子就来了精神，翻身压在季肖冰身上，发觉自己肚子抵着人家后，立马用手臂撑在对方脖子两侧，空出一个枕头的间隔来，乖巧的喊了声：“季哥哥！”  
季肖冰勾了下嘴角，轻轻的把人按回床上躺着，嘴唇附上去的时候，右手还抽空把床头灯给关了。  
对方的嘴唇又软又热，大概是因为紧张，像个受惊的蚌壳似的紧紧抿着。季肖冰不难为他，知道这家伙就嘴上厉害，真正做起来，青涩又笨拙。  
他一只手抓住高瀚宇的后脖子，慢慢的舔吻着他的下颚，然后到脖子和锁骨；另一手在对方胸前的软肉上捏了捏，然后移到圆润饱满的肚皮，再探到火热硬挺的下身。  
“嗯……”  
即使关着灯，季肖冰也能靠着窗帘缝里透出来的一点点霓虹微光看到身下的人紧紧闭着眼睛，还皱着眉头一副就义的模样。  
“干什么这么害怕。”  
高瀚宇睁开眼睛，“没有啊……”  
季肖冰看他一脸茫然，肯定还没意识到自己的紧张。坏心的揉了对方一把半硬的xing器，高瀚宇又赶紧闭上眼睛，喉咙里泄出舒服的呻吟。  
“放松点，我要亲你一会儿，现在不进去，”季肖冰说着亲了亲他的颈侧，让对方把手环在他脖子上。  
高瀚宇的身体立马不再紧绷着了，神情也显得自如了许多，恢复了他常有的好奇和无知无畏的探索精神。偏头去寻季肖冰在他耳朵上作乱的唇，主动探出舌尖黏腻的亲吻着。  
“嗯……”高瀚宇亲的忘情，忍不住攀着季肖冰的肩膀把他压向自己。体力不算差但刚不过对方是个健身爱好者的季大爷差点被按趴在他身上。  
“把手放好，”季肖冰把高瀚宇的两只手按在头顶，纤长的肌肉被拉伸绷直，像是那种钢筋混泥土的跨江大桥上才会有的斜拉钢索。这样有力的手臂，只要稍微扭一下，就能挣脱按住他手腕的那双细白的手掌。  
但他才不会反抗，他的alpha，是世界上最好的人，对他做什么，他都会乖乖听话。  
季肖冰的另一只手还在揉弄对方敏感的下身，湿热的舌在胸前的突起上反复碾压，高瀚宇刚刚放松的身体又因为快感而忍不住蜷在一起。  
“不要亲胸了，亲……脖子……”头顶上传来撒娇般的抱怨，还随着他揉捏对方xing器的节奏急促的喘息着。  
“你喜欢被亲脖子吗？”季肖冰声音带着笑。  
高瀚宇偏过头，露出脖子，用行动回答了对方。  
季肖冰吸吮着他颈窝处的软肉，轻轻用牙齿衔住一点点皮肉，再重重的去吸，“这样舒服？”  
高瀚宇点头，身体不自觉的挺起来去蹭对方的肌肤。  
季肖冰另一只手从对方的下身移上来，按住他的胸膛，让他安分的躺在床上，手指却捏住了刚刚被唾液润湿的突起。  
“身子也躺好，不要乱动，”季肖冰已经把他的脖子吮得都是红印，滑动的喉结也被他含得水光发亮了。  
“不……不摸了吗？”高瀚宇手不能动，身子也不能动，刚刚抚慰自己给自己快感的手也离开了。他睁开眼睛，带着天真的疑惑和坦直的欲念看着季肖冰。  
季肖冰笑了笑，吻住了他提问的那张嘴，用自己高热坚硬的下身去磨对方敏感的身体。  
“嗯……嗯……”快感又回到了身上，高瀚宇舒服的眯起了眼睛，主动探出舌尖去舔舐对方的嘴唇。  
弯弯，薄薄的，像个微笑的小猫咪。  
“你翻个身，”季肖冰松开了高瀚宇的两只手腕，推了推对方的肩膀示意他跪在床单上，“会轻松一点。”  
高瀚宇乖乖翻身，但转到一半又躺了回来，“不想那样……看不到你了。”  
季肖冰哭笑不得的感觉到腰侧被一双有力的腿夹住了，有只脚后跟还在自己腰窝处蹭来蹭去，像是祈求食物的狗狗，催促着主人快点把手里的食物喂到他嘴里。  
“那这样会很慢，磨很久的，”季肖冰拿来旁边的枕头垫在他腰后，高瀚宇配合的抬起来。  
微凉的指尖试探性的在穴口按揉，高瀚宇的双臂绕着身上人的脖子，缓缓的吐气让自己放松。  
“我轻点儿，想点别的，你太紧张了。”  
高瀚宇盯着他，皱了皱眉，“我都躺在你身下了，除了想你还能想什么啊？”  
季肖冰一下子愣住了，耳朵慢慢发红发烫，俯下身灼热的气息吐在高瀚宇脸颊边，也染红了他的耳尖。  
“我……”他这才后知后觉刚刚说了些什么直白羞耻的话，闭上眼睛假装没看见对方戏谑的眼神。  
可闭上了眼睛，后穴被手指入侵的感觉就更明显了。  
对方又塞了一根进来，胀痛的感觉让高瀚宇呼吸急促了一些，但这一点点疼痛远远比不上和喜欢的人做ai的满足感。他抬了抬腰，主动迎合着对方的扩张，摆动着沉重的腰肢，一副沉浸在情yu中的模样。  
季肖冰撑在他肩头，被充斥着房间的甜腻味道熏得双眼发红。湿润的粘液沾了他满手，他稍微直起身子，用两手扶着对方浑圆的肚皮，试探性的用自己吐着前液的头部去蹭刚刚开拓好的入口。  
高瀚宇紧张的屏住了呼吸，双眼睁开看着天花板，左手滑下来按得季肖冰的肩膀有些痛。  
“疼就喊，我就不动了。”  
季肖冰安抚着对方僵硬的腰，轻轻摩挲着，从侧面渐渐鼓起的弧度让他十分满足，来来回回摸了好多次，身下的动作也没有停，小幅度的一点一点往里抽cha着。  
“嗯……”高瀚宇似乎被弄舒服了，喉咙里开始发出一些哼哼唧唧的呻吟声。  
季肖冰闭了闭眼，感受着自己胀痛的xing器被紧紧咬住的快感。   
季肖冰想去亲吻他，无奈中间隔着一个比足球还大的肚子，于是退而求其次，用手指玩弄他厚厚的下唇。可高瀚宇下意识的伸出舌头去舔，高热的口腔将对方的两根手指含住，吮出了黏腻的水声。  
“啊……”这声居然是老干部喊出来的，他实在是受不了高瀚宇仿佛妖孽转世的淫靡模样，只将注意力集中在控制自己不要弄伤对方的自我约束上。  
紧窄的甬道慢慢适应了xing器的入侵，季肖冰抵在最深处慢慢研磨着对方高热的内壁。  
“快一点……快一点……”高瀚宇抓着对方的胳膊，用那带着鼻音的腔调央求着。  
季肖冰俯下身来亲吻着他的胸膛和肚子，“不能快，是你要躺着的，太快了你会肚子疼。”  
高瀚宇看着他，眼睛都逼红了，张着嘴急促的喘息着，断断续续的哼哼声像是在撒娇。  
季肖冰知道对方不会满足，于是握住对方的下身，跟着抽cha的频率撸动着。  
但高瀚宇却被这前后夹击的快感激出泪来，季大爷做ai太磨人了。他撑起来翻过身把季肖冰按在床头靠着，自己张开腿跨坐在他腰上，扶住滑腻腻的柱身顶进自己的身体里。  
季肖冰被他折腾得整个人愣住了，直到下身传来猛烈的快感，xing器被包裹得严丝合缝，他才后知后觉的意识到自己被贪吃的omega按在了床头。  
“捧稳了，”高瀚宇将那个呆愣着的alpha的手按在自己肚子下面，自己的双臂绕过对方的脖子扶在床头的木柱上，一上一下的用自己的穴口讨好着对方鼓胀的部位。  
“啊……”高瀚宇去亲季肖冰微张的嘴，脑子里不合时宜的响起之前看到说男孩子张开嘴就是让你吻他。想着想着就笑了，模糊的气音消失在二人的唇齿间。  
季肖冰兜着他大几斤重的肚子，心慌的不行，可看着对方完全没有很难受反而沉溺情欲的样子，全身的邪火都烧到了小腹，一下一下的往上顶弄着已经被插到绵软的穴肉。  
“哥哥，哥哥再重点……”高瀚宇扶着他的肩膀，埋进季肖冰的脖子里，不知道是因为说的话太羞耻而不好意思，还是被快感折腾得没有了力气。  
季肖冰稍微重了点，不敢太用力，生殖腔的入口箍得他呼吸急促，胀大的结慢慢将那里卡得死死的。  
“嗯啊……啊……”Omega被胀大的结弄得十分难受，腰也塌了下来。  
季肖冰曲起一条腿，让他靠在自己身上，下身急促而深入的动着。高瀚宇敏感得不行，忍不住的全身颤抖。  
“嗯嗯……哥哥……哥哥……”Omega的眼神已经开始涣散，张着嘴想要被亲吻，可季肖冰没有回应他的祈求，将尖尖的犬齿扎在了肿胀的腺体上，虽然没有咬破，但深入的力道留下了白色的印记。  
被咬住腺体的快感要比亲吻多出太多，高瀚宇紧缩内壁，前端的xing器颤抖着射出一股股白浊。  
Alpha被突然绞紧的穴肉咬得头皮发麻，抱紧了Omega的身体，将他灌得满满的。  
季肖冰满满松开被咬得发红的腺体，舌尖温和的舔舐着深色的咬痕。高瀚宇还敏感的很，只是舌尖的触碰都让他浑身战栗。  
二人又维持着相拥的姿势亲吻对方好一会儿后，高瀚宇笑着用邀功的语气问他，“怎样？舒不舒服？”  
季肖冰用用手背挡着眼睛，好一会儿才消化了这家伙天真放荡的可爱。  
“舒服。”

第二天季肖冰回家的时候，高瀚宇以同样的姿势躺在沙发上玩手机，唯一不同的……就是披在他身上那床被他们垫着蹂躏了一夜的墨绿色毛毯。  
是筑巢行为……


End file.
